Albus Severus
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Porque a pesar de las apariencias, nunca se sabe cuando un Potter pueda ser un maestro de la manipulación. Un regalo para Crimela n.n


**Titulo:** Albus Severus

**Palabras:** 2,677

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que leas y que se relacione con el mundo de J.K me pertenece.

**_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Invierano del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_**

**Peticion: **en el colegio, después de un episodio de mal comportamiento, duda o drama por parte de Albus.

_Bien, debo decir que este es un regalo para **Crimela** lo mas curioso, es que ella me regala a mi y yo a ella XD... en fin espero que lo disfrutes, al parecer nos decantamos por lago parecido aunque yo habia aescogido y terminado el de Sevvy con su postura toda meditativa u.u el es mi personaje favorito. En fin, como sabes mi lap se niega a cooperar y será hasta que la recupere que te contacte y te haga aviso o entrega del otro aunque no cuente en el reto n.n la verdad lo disfrute y mas porque no querian Bashing. ¡Disfruta!... o si me vas a golpear que sea lejos de mi carita :3_

* * *

Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, deleitándose con la sensación de familiaridad que le producía el lugar. Este había sido su primer hogar después de todo y por más que pasaran los años, ese sentimiento de dicha al ver las viejas y milenarias paredes de piedra no desaparecería. Quizás no debería de estar disfrutando tanto de su corta visita, no era una cita para tomar el té al fin y al cabo, y de verdad creía que un padre normal estaría furioso. Y con justa razón.

Pero Harry Potter nunca había sido alguien normal, no podía sentirse enojado con su vástago sin antes escuchar su propia versión de las cosas. Merlín sabía que a él nunca le habían brindado tal oportunidad.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón continuó su camino por la vereda, el clima ya comenzaba a helar y estaba convencido de que Hogwarts no tardaría en cubrirse de una gruesa capa de nieve, seguramente en un par de semanas más. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de encontrase con Neville, quien al parecer llevaba algo de tiempo esperándolo.

—La Directora McGonagall te espera— comentó con una ligera mueca, seguramente estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido— Prepárate para ser regañado por no saber criar a tus hijos… y por no venir a verla con mas frecuencia—agregó como una ocurrencia tardía.

—Ha pasado tiempo desde mi última visita— asintió Harry reflexionando sobre el hecho— Aunque la culpa del comportamiento de los chicos no es enteramente mía, tienen sangre Weasley después de todo— continuó mientras él y Neville emprendían el camino hacia la oficina de la directora. Ambos hombres rieron un poco.

—Pero tu sobrino Fred resultó ser todo un ángel— protestó el profesor, la sorpresiva incredulidad era clara en su tono.

Harry bufó y miró a su amigo con algo de humor— Eso es porque los tiene engañados a todos— declaró.

Los corredores estaban agradablemente vacios, tal y como había sido la intención de Harry. Aun recordaba la última vez que había decidido venir sin comprobar la hora, basta decir que no había terminado nada bien y había recibido múltiples burlas de su familia por el hecho. ¡James incluso había repartido una foto de ese día como postal en navidad!

Aunque debía admitir que había sido divertido.

—Bien, hasta aquí te acompaño, tengo que empezar a preparar mi clase con los de primero— fue todo lo que dijo Neville antes de despedirse y alejarse por el pasillo.

— ¡Salúdame a Hannah, y dile que Ginny y yo iremos a cenar el domingo!— Harry recibió un gesto por parte de su amigo como confirmación de que lo había escuchado.

Sin desear perder más tiempo, miró hacia la gárgola ya tan familiar y repitió la contraseña que McGonagall le había indicado en la carta que le había mandado. En cierta forma era extraño y familiar venir aquí. James claramente había hecho que sus visitas a Hogwarts fuesen en extremo regulares, aunque últimamente estas habían disminuido drásticamente. Seguramente Ginny tenía razón y se debía a que su hijo estaba interesado en alguna chica o, quizás y manteniendo las esperanzas muy en alto, finalmente estaba madurando.

Sin embargo, el día de hoy no había venido por James.

—Señor Potter— Harry alzó la vista y sonrió con cariño a la mujer que lo esperaba detrás de su escritorio. Ciertamente, Minerva McGonagall, era una de esas mujeres que difícilmente cambiaba con la edad. Aunque un examen más agudo revelaría el mechón de canas blancas que ya se podía apreciar en medio del tenso moño de siempre, por no hablar de las sutiles arrugas que se habían unido recientemente a la colección.

—Directora McGonagall— respondió el hombre en una imitación bastante mas ligera del serio tono que la directora había empleado con él.

—Veo que al fin ha decidido visitar Hogwarts— comentó Minerva luego de saludarlo e invitarlo a sentarse.

—Si soy sincero, he de decir que creí que James me haría venir mucho antes— admitió Harry.

Escaneó la habitación con la vista de forma disimulada, un habito que había desarrollado gracias a su trabajo, y se dio cuenta de que los cuadros que llenaban las paredes estaban, como de costumbre, ocupados por antiguos directores que 'dormían' en sus butacas o habían decidido hacer alguna visita a alguno otro de sus retratos. Tal era el caso de Dumbledore, que dormitaba tranquilamente, y de Snape, a quien no podía ubicar en su cuadro.

—Si se necesita que sus hijos hagan un lio en mi escuela para que usted se presente, señor Potter, entonces preferiría no verlo en un buen par de años— contestó la mujer, con algo de su molestia por el 'lio' dejándose entrever en su rostro.

Harry realmente no sabía que contestar a esa declaración, así que simplemente sonrió con aire arrepentido. Minerva suspiró y decidió dejarlo pasar, sabía que Harry no era alguien que alentara ese tipo de comportamientos en sus hijos.

—Como comente en mi carta, quería comunicarle un hecho inusual en el comportamiento de su hijo… Albus Severus Potter— añadió con algo de reluctancia, como si el solo hecho de mencionarlo hiciera que se hiciese realidad. Como si esas palabras marcaran el inicio de algo que hasta el momento no había contemplado y en su lugar destrozaran una ilusión que ya había dado por sentada.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?— preguntó el auror algo curioso, el 'esta vez' fue omitido dado que, por esta ocasión, no se trataba de James.

—El joven Potter decidió redecorar las instalaciones de la torre Ravenclaw. Aunque el Profesor Flitwick lo considero gracioso en un inicio, cambio drásticamente de opinión cuando la aldaba de águila empezó a recitar algunos chistes subidos de tono en vez de pedir la contraseña— relató con cierta rigidez, especialmente cuando describió el cambio drástico que habían sufrido los cuartos de los alumnos y como el busto de Rowena había sido lo único que había sido respetado por el chico.

Potter sinceramente no sabía que responder a este incidente, algo de esta magnitud habría sido fácilmente creíble de James, pero Albus era un chico bastante más serio que su hermano. Al menos eso había creído hasta hoy.

Casi sucumbió a la tentación de preguntarle a la directora si estaba completamente segura de que no había sido su otro hijo.

— ¿Albus ha explicado sus motivos?— logró pronunciar después de algún tiempo. Vagamente se preguntó si había sido sabio venir sin la compañía de Ginny. Cierto era que la pelirroja se encontraba atendiendo un importante proyecto para su trabajo, pero de haber imaginado que era algo grave, estaba seguro de que ella habría estado aquí para su hijo.

Minerva apretó los labios y contestó— Esa es una de las razones por las que lo mandé llamar, normalmente una infracción de este tipo -en la cual ningún alumno ha resultado herido- no requeriría la presencia del padreo tutor, si el alumno no ha comiendo algún acto similar anteriormente. Sin embargo, el joven Potter se ha negado a cooperar y ha mantenido silencio con respecto a este asunto— luego agregó— Su castigo ya fue decidido, simplemente queríamos darle la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas y ver si lograba mejores resultados— admitió.

Algunos retratos empezaron a mostrar interés por el invitado, se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore le sonreía desde su lugar y que el cuadro de Snape continuaba vacio.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer— accedió, ciertamente también tenía algo de curiosidad. Este era el tercer año de Albus en Hogwarts y nunca había recibido algún reporte o queja de parte de nadie, ni siquiera Neville que constantemente le contaba a Harry de las desventuras de su primogénito en Hogwarts.

La directora asintió y después de escribir una breve nota en un trozo de pergamino, aplicó un hechizo en él y este salió en forma de un avión de papel tal y como en el ministerio. Harry sabia que lo más probable es que su hijo estuviese en clases y que ese sencillo trozo de pergamino le permitiría salir... solo para ser confrontado por él.

Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero parte de ser padre era hacerse responsable de las acciones de sus hijos. Así como estar ahí para retarlos cuando fuese necesario, ellos ciertamente necesitaban de esa guía.

No pasó ni un minuto antes de que otro trozo de pergamino, con la misma forma y maneras de viajar que el de la directora, entrara y tomara lugar en el gran escritorio. Ni siquiera creía que fuese posible que se transportaran con tanta rapidez.

—Mis disculpas, Harry. Me temo que tengo que ir a atender este asunto en persona— comentó Minerva dejando, por primera vez desde que llegara, caer la actitud de antigua profesora frente a él. No era raro que lo hiciera, siempre y cuando no se tratara de asuntos de colegio, y menos cuando hablaban de la disciplina de sus hijos. Pero al parecer, por esta vez, lo había dejado pasar.

Minerva salió, dejando al auror en la oficina que había visitado en varias ocasiones desde que tenía doce años. Harry dejó escapar un bostezo, la noche anterior no había descansado mucho, hace unos días había regresado de una misión especialmente difícil y el ministro ya quería un informe detallado de la misma.

Casi sin detenerse a pensarlo, se estiró sobre la silla en la que se encontraba y colocó sus pies en el borde del escritorio. Decidió ignorar los jadeos ultrajados que venían de los retratos, seguramente más de un director se sentía ofendido por el trato a su antiguo lugar de trabajo. Una voz destacó entre el barullo general, pues era con la que mas familiarizado estaba, excepto por la de Dumbledore.

—Veo que sus modales son tan deplorables como siempre, Potter— exclamó el tono sedoso que en sus primeros años de estudiante había aprendido a odiar.

Con algo de pereza abrió uno de sus ojos, como siempre oculto tras sus redondas gafas 'fuera de moda'—como mencionaba una de las revistas de Rose.

Antes de que pudiese contestar la observación del Slytherin, escuchó la puerta abriéndose para dar paso a la figura algo insegura de su hijo. Inmediatamente su atención se enfoco en él, para gran deleite de Dumbledore e indiferencia de Snape.

—Papá— comentó Albus algo rígido, seguramente tanteando el terreno.

—Albus— saludó Harry poniéndose de pie y colocando una mano en el hombro de su hijo en un simple gesto cariñoso, pretendió no escuchar la risita del anciano director. Al parecer todavía lo complacía el hecho de que Harry hubiese nombrado a uno de sus hijos en su honor.

—Mira, se que estas enojado… probablemente furioso— comenzó a relatar el chico, Harry por su parte lo veía algo divertido, su hijo parecía algo nervioso y aprensivo. Consideraba que podría ser algo normal, después de todo Albus no era el tipo de chico que normalmente se metiera en problemas.

El chico continuó con una exposición sobre las razones por las cuales su castigo debía ser menor que los que le aplicaban a su hermano, como el índice de reincidencia y su aparente incapacidad para reformarse. Harry decidió detenerlo cuando comenzó a relatar hechos de la infancia donde James había representado un pésimo ejemplo para Lily mientras que él era todo lo contrario.

—Albus— lo interrumpió— estoy más interesado en saber tus motivos para jugarle esa broma a los Ravenclaws— comentó al captar su atención.

—Esa no fue una broma— bufó el chico algo ofendido.

— ¿Entonces que fue?— preguntó esta vez un poco más atento. No tenía idea de cómo empezar a manejar la situación, con James todo había sido más sencillo porque el chico simplemente se había encogido de hombros y había actuado peor que los gemelos en sus días más terribles.

—Un ajuste de cuentas— declaró Albus mirándolo a los ojos.

—No estoy seguro de estar entendiendo esto— admitió Harry, era tan extraño pensar en su propio hijo de esa forma, como una persona vengativa. Lo cual no siempre era malo, el mismo tenía ese tipo de impulsos de vez en cuando. No es como si ignorase los reportes de extraños avistamientos de Centauros cerca de la propiedad de la 'ilustre' y jubilada Dolores Umbridge, simplemente los posponía para tender emergencias mayores.

—Solo digamos que no estoy complacido con un Ravenclaw en particular— aclaró el menor rehuyendo la mirada de su padre por algunos segundos, solo los suficientes para que Harry se diese cuenta de que a pesar de las apariencias, Albus no estaba del todo orgulloso de lo que había hecho. De cierta manera el simple conocimiento de ello le ayudo a tranquilizarse.

—Pero eso no significa que debas atacar a los demás— decidió que recordárselo no estaría de más, después de todo ahora era un padre responsable. Aunque muchas veces quisiese renunciar al cargo al estar en medio de las peleas que se gastaban sus hijos, el patio trasero todavía necesitaba algunas reparaciones.

—Rose resultó herida en el anterior partido de Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor. ¡Prácticamente todo el equipo fue tras de ella! y cuando Madame Hooch quiso hacer algo para interferir… digamos que las cosas subieron de tono— continuó Albus, murmurando casi para sí mismo la ultima parte

—Entonces lo hiciste para proteger a tu prima— declaró Harry dejando que el orgullo por las acciones de su hijo se dejase entrever en su voz.

Albus permaneció en silencio, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. Harry lo tomó como una afirmación y simplemente revolvió el cabello de su hijo de manera cariñosa, no podía pedir una vida mejor de la que le había tocado. Cada que veía a sus hijos y que hablaba con ellos era como una confirmación de que, finalmente, su vida había llegado a un punto donde podía mirar detrás de él y sentirse orgulloso de todo lo que había hecho, como si nada mas hubiese vivido para este momento.

—Por esta ocasión no le diremos a tu madre— comentó en un casi susurro. Después de todo no había nadie en esa habitación que pudiese informarle a Ginny lo sucedido, realmente se parecía demasiado a Molly cuando se trataba de las travesuras de sus hijos. Albus esta vez lo miró completamente agradecido, su línea de pensamiento muy similar a la de su padre.

—Gracias papá, prometo que no sucederá de nuevo— afirmó. Detrás de él Dumbledore escondía una ligera risa tras su huesuda mano.

—Estoy seguro de que un día crecerás para ser un gran mago, Al. Justo como ellos— agregó señalando a los dos directores que se habían mantenido escuchando la conversación.

—Gracias, mi muchacho— comentó Dumbledore con una suave inclinación, Harry no alcanzó a entender el giño que le dedico el anciano a su hijo.

De Snape solo se escuchó un bufido despectivo y un murmullo rebelde que sonó bastante a: "Guárdese sus zalamerías para quien le interesen Potter"

—Creo que entonces es tiempo de irme— comentó Harry como si realmente le pesase irse, cosa que ocurría pero no admitiría— Cuida de Lily y no dejes que James regrese con el ego demasiado inflado— agregó a modo de despedida. Albus permaneció un rato más en la oficina de la directora, despidiendo a su padre con un constante movimiento de su mano.

—Una excelente forma de manipular los hechos, joven Potter— comentó Snape con una sonrisa, aparentemente orgulloso por la pequeña serpiente. El chico les había contado a ellos la verdadera razón del porque había transformado la sala común de Ravenclaw, con la condición de que todo permaneciese en secreto para la directora.

—Flitwick debería saber que no me quedaría cruzado de brazos mientras el estropeaba mi perfecto historial de Extraordinarios, el que Rose hubiese tenido un percance con los Ravenclaws solo fue algo conveniente— comentó encogiéndose de hombros, una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro –Además… aprendí de los mejores… y mi nombre es Albus Severus— comentó alegre antes de retirarse de la sala.

Detrás de él, los dos directores mostraron el mismo orgullo, cada uno a su propia forma pero los dos estaban de acuerdo en que ese crio era la mejor combinación existente de sus personalidades. Un verdadero maestro de la manipulación.

* * *

**N/A: **A mis lectoras debo decir que me disculpo por los retrasos en mis fics pero como sabran algunas mi Lap ha muerto o mas bien ha decidido no aceptar el cargador y no tendre acceso a ella hasta dentro de algunos meses.

Espero que el problema se arregle pronto porque para terminar de bendecir a mi suerte mi celular murió poco despues e-e y no tengo con que entrar a Fanfiction.

Espero hayan disfrutado y no haberlas aburrido u.u

nos leemos!


End file.
